La prophétie du clair de lune
by shizxnat
Summary: Natsuki s'échappe d'un repère de vampire où elle était enfermée depuis 1 an mais une vampire nommée Shizuru la rattrape.Celle-ci se prend d'affection pour elle et décide de la protéger des autres vampires et loup-garous qui s y intéresse mystérieusement.


Bonjour à tous!je suis nouvelle sur ce site et je voulais commencer mon entrée en écrivant une histoire sur le couple Shizuru/Natsuki que j'adore.

Je ne sait pas si mon histoire va vous plaire, alors laissez-moi des com's!!!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre I:

La nuit étais tombée depuis un long moment, et l'épaisse forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre et froide à mesure que l'on s'y enfonçait .Le vent se levait, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres .Tout paraissait calme...Soudain, une forme sombre chuta lourdement au sol,pour se relever tout de suite après .Elle continua sa course dans les bois,sa respiration saccadée brisant le calme de la forêt .Plusieurs ombres firent leur apparition juste derrière notre héros.

Tournant brusquement la tête dans la direction des ombres qui le pourchassait, l'inconnu serra la mâchoire.

-Kuso ! Ces enfoirés m'ont retrouvés!...

La jeune fille, car la voix était clairement une voix féminine, accéléra le rythme .Elle sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre déraciné, slaloma entre les arbres .Sa respiration se fut plus difficile, chaque nouvelle inspiration d'air lui brûlant les poumons .Elle rejeta une nouvelle fois en arrière un regard paniqué :ses poursuivants se rapprochaient inexorablement .A bout de souffle,elle se stoppa derrière un énorme tronc et ne fit plus le moindre geste.

Les ombres s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle .Après quelques secondes, elles se remirent en mouvement vers le sud .La jeune femme s'autorisa alors un soupir...Qu'elle

regretta aussitôt .Une des silhouettes restée en arrière s'arrêta brusquement et se dirigea dans sa direction .Le coeur de la jeune fille s'arrêta,puis elle jura silencieusement .Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever,mais l'ombre était déjà sur elle .Elle se fit plaqué violemment contre le tronc,une douleur aigue traversa son dos,ses bras fermement maintenu par deux mains fines et glacé voulue faire un geste pour se dégager, mais son agresseur se plaqua encore plus contre elle .Notre héroïne se rendit compte que son agresseur était une fille,une poitrine plutôt volumineuse se pressant contre la sienne… « Même si c'est une femme, elle a une force extraordinaire !!! »se dit-elle .Pendant que la jeune fille faisait ces constatations,la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle leva lentement la tête vers le ciel et siffla doucement,une petite colonne de buée s'élevant doucement au -dessus de sa tête .La mélodie jouée eu pour effet de détendre les muscles totalement de notre héroïne,qui s'effondra doucement dans les bras de la jeune femme .Son cerveau marchait au ralenti,elle n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement .Elle fulminait intérieurement,tandis que l'autre l'étendait doucement dans l'herbe,se qui semblait déplacé par rapport à la violence dont elle avait fait preuve quand elle l'avait plaqué contre le rocher .La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à la fixer .La captive se sentait d'autant plus frustrée qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la vampire à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit .Elle pouvait simplement constatée qu'elle avait les cheveux longs et assez clairs .Elle la dévisagea longuement, jusqu'à se que les autres personnes parties vers le sud surgirent de nulle part pour venir se poster à côté d'elle .La jeune fille recommença à paniquer:cette fois,elle était définitivement prise .Un homme,d'après ses cheveux courts,se pencha vers elle.

-Nous te tenons enfin,Natsuki Kuga .T'échapper n'aura donc servit à rien…

Natsuki lui cracha à la figure .L'homme s'essuya lentement le visage, puis la gifla .La vampire assise à côté d'elle s'agita .Les autres membres du groupe éclatèrent de rire. Ces rires n'avaient rien de commun:il y avait une nuance dans leur voix qui lui faisait parcourirent de frissons, des voix enjôleuses, chaudes .L'homme allait de nouveau la frapper lorsque la vampire qui l'avait capturé le coupa dans son élan.

-Reito-san, je crois que le moment est venue de rentrer .Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever…

Il stoppa son geste, le bras suspendu en l'air .Après l'avoir dévisager longuement, il lui répondit

-Tu as raison, cette chasse à durer trop longtemps.

Il se releva et d'un mouvement de tête fit comprendre aux autres qu'il était temps de partir .Ils hochèrent de la tête, et avec un bond, s'enfonçèrent dans la forêt .L'homme adressa ensuite un regard à la jeune femme accroupi près de Natsuki.

-Porte-là, c'est toi qui la capturer, elle est à toi à présent.

-Bien.

L'homme s'éloigna de la même façon de ses partenaires .Natsuki, la gorge nouée,ne put rien faire lorsque la jeune femme la prit dans ses bras .Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombèrent sur le visage,lui effleurant la joue .Un nouveau sifflement de sa part lui provoqua un intense besoin de dormir .Dégoûtée par son impuissance,elle poussa un grognement très faible. La vampire, pour la première fois, se mit alors à rire,d'un rire chaleureux et charmeur.

-Ara,Natsuki grogne comme un louveteau prit au piège!

« Un louveteau?! » s'écria intérieurement la dite louveteau. « Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire le louveteau !! »Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de celle qui riait,pour lui jeter le regard –qui –tue –tous –ceux –qui –me –font -chier, mais ils s'agrandirent .Le visage de la vampire baignait dans la lumière de la lune,ses longs cheveux châtains clairs tombant en cascade de

chaques côté de ses épaules,ses yeux rouge-sang fixés sur elle,un petit sourire au coin de la bouche .Natsuki en resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à se que le rire de la jeune femme la réveilla.

-Natsuki aurait-elle vue un ange ?...

La louve cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte que la brune lui avait parler. « Un ange ? Non, sûrement pas .Un monstre .Un monstre sanguinaire,comme tout ceux de sa race .Un monstre qui se nourrit du sang de ses victimes après les avoir charmer grâce à sa beauté irréelle .Ces créatures qui ont détruits mon village et tuer toute ma famille. » se murmura-t-elle en elle-même .La brune siffla à nouveau la douce mélodie qui la mettait dans cette état .Cette fois,ses yeux se fermèrent presque tout de suite .Natsuki sentit les bras de la vampire se resserrés contre elle alors qu'elle s'élançait dans la brume .Elle la ramenait vers cette endroit maudit…Là où ces créatures se réunissaient.

Oui, elle allait de nouveau vivre l'enfer en compagnie.....

…De vampires.

___________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki refit lentement surface,clignant plusieurs fois des yeux,l'esprit embrouillé .Elle était debout,attachée contre un mur .La pièce où elle se trouvait était sombre, la seule source de lumière étant une faible lumière,provenant sans doute de la porte du cachot .Elle tenta de remuer un bras,puis l'autre,les jambes puis la tête .Elle semblait indemne .Elle jura entre ses dents,la rage germant de son esprit brouillé .Etre de retour dans ce château la dégoutait au plus haut point .Elle tira sur les chaînes qui la retenait,mais elle abandonna très vite : elle n'avait pratiquement plus de force après sa fuite et les effets de la mélodie de la jeune femme brune n'avait pas encore totalement disparus .Natsuki attendit donc que l'on vienne lui donner à manger et à boire .Elle attendit,une demi-heure,une heure,deux heures...Ses forces diminuèrent encore un peu plus .Elle n'en pouvait plus.

-BORDEL!!!C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS TRAITEZ VOS PRISONNIERS?!JE SERAIS BIENTOT QU'UN CADAVRE SI VOUS ME DONNEZ PAS VITE A MANGER!! cria-t-elle avec hargne en direction de la porte où un garde devait être poster.

Une ombre -celle du garde sûrement -s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une autre ombre .Après avoir déverrouiller la porte, une jeune femme fit son apparition .Natsuki trembla de tous ses membres .La colère monta d'un cran. Ses yeux agrandit par la rage ne se détachaient pas de la vampire qui s'avançait maintenant vers elle avec un sourire sadique .Ses cheveux rouges luisaient à la lumière des torches du couloir."Rouges...Sang...Douleur.... !! "Natsuki serra les dents à s'en faire mal .Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, la rage annihilant toutes autre pensées .L'autre se pencha à quelques millimètres de la jeune fille .Elle souffla doucement sur une mèche de cheveux bleu -nuit qui était tombée sur le visage de la captive.

-Alors 'Tsuki il paraît que tu as faim?

Natsuki trembla de plus belle .Ce surnom haït résonna dans sa tête tandis que l'autre se réjouissait de la haine visible qu'elle inspirait à la jeune prisonnière .Elle se lécha avec un petit rictus le bout des ongles,à la manière d'un prédateur.

-T...Teme!...

-Maa, tu me traites durement 'Tsuki!qui s'est occupée de toi cette année?

-Nao, espèce d'enfoirée, si tu t'approche d'avantage de moi je… !

Son sourire s'agrandi ventre de Natsuki venait de grogner.

-Tu as faim? Laisse-moi te nourrir...

La captive sursauta lorsque l'une des mains de la fille aux cheveux rouges se faufila sous sa chemise .Sa tortionnaire se servit alors de son autre main pour dégager brusquement le cou de Natsuki .Elle tenta de résister, mais l'autre était trop forte .Elle s'approcha lentement de son cou et le lécha du bas vers le haut avec un sourire malsain .Natsuki frémit malgré elle,les larmes de rage et d'impuissance au coin de ses yeux .Elle en avait marre de ce traitement.

Une violente douleur fusa lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges planta ses crocs dns la nuque de Natsuki .Elle sentit un filet de sang coulé le long de sa gorge, et entendit son

bourreau boire avec délection le sang .Le venin commença à faire effe douleur s'apaisa,laissant place à un sentiment d'excitation grandissant .Comme elle détestait cette sensation,qui transformait la douleur de la morsure en une délicieuse torture .Elle se mordit la lèvres jusqu'au sang,les yeux fermés,ressentant au plus profond d'elle-même les effets du venin .La main de la fille au cheveux rouges se plaça dans ses cheveux bleu-nuit et la tira sur le côté pour lui permettre un meilleur accès aux zones du cou les plus sensibles.

-Na...Nao, espèce de salope...A...Arrête-ça....

-Tu es sûre que c'est se que tu veux? Je vois que ton corps en réclame pourtant plus...

Elle s'arrêta de boire, fit pencher la tête de Natsuki de son côté et s'empara violement de ses lèvres .Elle força le passage de sa langue et fit glisser dans la gorge de la captive de son s'étouffa en avalant et son estomac voulue rejeter ce liquide affreux .Elle grimaça au goût de son propre sang et tenta de repousser la langue de Nao .Mais l'autre ne se laissa pas faire et resta coller à elle .Desèpéré ,Natsuki finie par abandonnée .Elle ferma les

yeux,attendant que ça cesse .Et la délivrance vint plus tôt que prévu .Nao se retira brusquement,comme si quelqu'un l'avait tirer avec forçe .Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et resta stupéfaite :la jeune femme aux yeux rouges qui l'avait capturé retenait Nao par le poignet,se qui avait l'air de faire mal à cette dernière.

-Fûjino?!Mais qu'est ce que...? Aïe!!Tu me fais mal, relâche-moi!

-Ara,Nao-san ne se doute pas pourquoi je lui fais mal?

-Putain, mais lâche-moi!!Ce que j'étais en train de faire ne te regarde pas!Elle est à moi!

-Erreur,Nao-san,elle "était" à toi .Tu l'a laisser s'enfuir,je l'ai rattrapé .Elle est donc désormais à moi.

Natsuki ,tétanisée,vit sur le visage de Nao le choque la frapper de plein fouet .La jeune femme se nommant Fûjino contourna Nao sans un regard et s'avança vers la jeune captive pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres .La vampire frôla d'un doigt la traçe de la morsure,et Natsuki se raidit,autant pour la douleur qui était revenue que pour la sensation de froid causée par les doigts glacés sur son cou .Elle planta son regard rouge -rubis dans celui vert -émeraude de Natsuki,qui fut troublée par les sentiment qui le traversait :Colère…tristesse…soulagement…

Tendresse…Elle secoua la tête .Un vampire ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments .Elle rouvrit les yeux, et refixa les yeux de Fujino :il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sentiments.

La vampire aux cheveux châtains brisa les chaînes qui retenaient Natsuki prisonnière et la prit dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci s'écroula, manque de force pour la soutenir.

-Ara,Natsuki à tendance à s'effondrer dans mes bras,ces temps-ci!

Natsuki rougit à cette remarque."Mais pourquoi je rougis, moi?! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un vampire! Cette fille est comme les autres,cruelle et tortionnaire .Elle te fais croire qu'elle est gentille pour mieux te berner par la suite !»Elle la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la portant comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume,et passa de nouveau devant Nao sans un regard.

-Je...Je ne suis pas d'accord!!!Elle est à moi!Depuis qu'elle s'est fait capturer!

Fûjino se retourna brusquement et jeta un regard froid à Nao .Natsuki ne vit plus le regard doux d'il y avait quelques secondes .Nao frissonna sous ce regard.

-Nao-san...Je crois que tu n'as pas bien entendu. Devrais-je te rappeller qui je suis et qu'elle est mon rang ?...

La rousse parut choquée.

-Rei...Reito-sama et vous…

-Ara, Nao-san serait-elle sourde en plus d'être tétue?

-Ou...Ourousai!!!

si tu le permet je l'emmène dans mes quartiers, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard…

Et elle planta la jeune fille dans le cachot .Natsuki leva la tête vers la fille aux yeux écarlates, la surprise se lisant dans ses beaux yeux verts .La brune surprit ce regard et y répondit d'un grand sourire .Celle aux cheveux de nuit dévia son regard rapidement. Durant tout le trajet , Natsuki se battait en son fort intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non la vampire était vraiment se qu'elle voulait paraître ..Elle arrivèrent enfin devant une porte coulissante portant des armoiries : les symboles, un loup et une lune étaient entourés de lys rouges .La vampire ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était spacieuse, avec pour seul meubles une petite tables basse où un thé encore fumant attendait la maîtresse des lieux, une grande armoire,un bureau et un grand fuuton.

Elle déposa Natsuki sur le fûuton,au grand désarroi de celle-ci .Elle jeta un regard de défi à son hôte,comme pour la prévenir de ne pas faire n'importe quoi .Elle n'obtint qu'un sourire qui eu dont de l'énervée.

-Ara,Natsuki croit-elle que je vais abuser d'elle ?

Cette phrase eu comme effet de faire rire ironiquement Natsuki.

-Les vampires sont fait pour séduire .C'est comme cela qu'ils attirent leurs victimes .Alors oui, je pense que vous pourriez abuser de la situation et m'ensorcelée.

-Natsuki a une bien piètre opinion des vampires.

Natsuki rit de plus belle.

-Cela veut-il dire que vous ne me ferez rien alors ?

En un instant, la vampire se trouva derière Natsuki sans que celle-ci puisse réagir .Penchée contre son oreille, elle lui murmura d'une voix qui la fit frissonner:

-Je n'est pas dit que je ne te ferais rien,Na-tsu-ki....

La manière dont elle détacha chaque syllabe de son prénom envoya des décharges électriques dans la colonne vertébrale de Natsuki."Le pouvoir d'envoûtement de cette vampire dépasse celui de Nao! … Je suis dans la merde...".Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la vampire se releva, non sans avoir frôler le dos de Natsuki,et lui dit:

-Je suis une vampire de sang pur, pas comme Nao qui a été transformée .Les armoiries que tu as vu sur ma porte son les miennes .Il existe deux familles de sang pur dans ce château .L'autre est celui de Kanzaki Reito .Tu as déjà dû entendre parler de lui durant ta captivité? Natsuki réfléchit .Effectivement, elle avait entendu plusieurs fois son nom de la bouche des vampires .La brune s'assit devant son thé et porta la tasse à ses lèvres .Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, interrompu juste par le bruit de la tasse contre le bois.

-Shizuru.

-Nani ?

-Je m'appelle Shizuru .Tu m'a vouvoyer tout à l'heure, et je n'aimes pas ça.

La jeune fille la regarda avec étonnement.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je ne te traiterais pas comme Nao le faisait .Je ne te ferais pas de mal,à moins que tu ne m'y obliges .Tu ira là où je te dirais d'aller,je te donnerais des vêtements convenables,et je te nourrirais bien .Ho,et dernière chose…Tu dormiras avec moi.

-QUOI?!Pas question!!

-Ara, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines?

-Je vous connaît, vous les vampires!! Vous ne pensez qu'à ça !Vous usez de vos pouvoirs de séduction tout le temps,vous allez en profitez,j'en suis sûre !!

Shizuru prit un air étonné.

-Natsuki penses vraiment que je comptais utilisée mes pouvoirs sur elle ?

-Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, vous le faites déjà !

-Ara, je ne suis pas aussi mesquine que Natsuki le penses!Pour l'instant je n'est rien fait pour te charmez...

Natsuki piqua un fard .Shizuru sourit en voyant l'air hébété de la louve.

-Ne me dite pas que Natsuki est sous mon charme sans que je le veuilles!

-Ne prends tes rêve pour des réalités!Je déteste les vampires!Vous tuez pour rien,vous prenez plaisir à torturer les humains!

-Maa, il me semblait t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas comme ça!...

-Vous êtes tous les même pour moi!Je...

Avec une vitesse fulgurante,Shizuru renversa Natsuki sur le fûuton et lui maintient les mains fermement de chaque côté de sa tête .La jeune fille ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste .La vampire se pencha vers elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle .Elle déglutit.

-Je serais bien plus que les autres pour ma Natsuki...

Elle se pencha encore un peu jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de Natsuki qui se paralysa.

-O...Oï !...Shizuru...stop....Arrête...

-Ara? Mon petit louveteau veut déjà arrêter avant d'avoir commencer la moindre chose ?

-Je suis pas ton petit louveteau!!Et il me semble que tu avais dit que tu n'était pas comme les autres !

-C'est exact .Je n'abuserais pas de la situation…

Sur ceux, elle se releva, et sourit d'un air énigmatique.

-Tiens .Ton thé.

Natsuki s'installa sans un mot, les sourcils froncés, méfiante maintenant. ...Après quelques

minutes , leur thé finie, Shizuru prit dans son armoire un kimono bleu,qu'elle donna à Natsuki .Elle le prit sans rien ajouter et commença à se déshabiller .Elle s'arrêta,les mains sur sa chemise.

-Vous pourriez vous retournez?

-Ara, tu me vouvoie , à présent?

Elle tiqua.

-Shizuru, s'il te plaît, pourrez-tu te retourner?

-Bien sûr, tout se que veux ma petite Natsuki!

-Je ne suis pas petite!!J'ai 18 ans!

-Et moi j'en ai 258.

-.....-_-'

Elle se retourna, laissant Natsuki s'habiller .Quand elle eu fini,Shizuru éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit .Natsuki resta debout.

-...Je crois que je vais retourner dans le cachot....

-Sûrement pas! Natsuki sera bien mieux dans mon lit.

-J'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas!

-Ara, met-tu mon autorité au défi?

Les yeux de Shizuru devinrent plus rouges que d'habitude .Natsuki avala difficilement sa salive .La vampire souleva les couvertures de son lit et avec un petit sourire invita sa louve à se couche r .Lorsqu'elle le fut, Natsuki se mit au bord du fûuton pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Shizuru .Elle entendit le rire clair et tellement plaisant de Shizuru de l'autre côté du lit .Elle soupira .Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil dans cette résignation,elle se retourna dans le fuuton .Grossière erreur…

Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de la vampire .Elle poussa un cri et

recula , les joues en feu .Shizuru avait enlever son kimono,les draps laissant dévoiler le haut de sa poitrine .Natsuki eu chaud,très chaud…

-Ara, ma petite louve aurait-elle des pensées perverses?

-N'...N'IMPORTE QUOI!!!!////

-Maa...Tu es si mignonne quand tu rougis!_

-Ou...Ourousai!!

Shizuru continua de rire gentiment, Natsuki grognant le dos tourné .Quelques minutes plus tar,le silence était retombé dans la chambre .Natsuki ne dormait toujours pas .Elle se demandait si les vampires avaient des personnalités aussi contrastés que Nao et Shizuru.

-Na-tsu-ki...?...

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la jeune vampire se serrer contre elle,sa poitrine presser contre son dos.

-Sh...Shizuru!

-Les vampires ne dorment jamais .Pourquoi ne dors-tu toujours pas ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ? Je n'y arrives pas ,c'est tout con.

Shizuru se resserra imperceptiblement contre Natsuki .Génée, Elle soupira,se doutant que la vampire ne la lâcherais pas .Soudain , Shizuru se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Surprise, Natsuki roula sur le côté.

-MAIS SA VA PAS ?!

-Pour te dire bonne nuit^^.

Son coeur battant la chamade, elle se replaça dans le lit,les bras de Shizuru lui encerclant la taille .Elle pouvait sentir son parfum,mélange entre menthe et fleur de cerisier. Elle sentit la respiration régulière de Shizuru , qui,elle le savait,ne dormait pas .Avec un nouveau soupir,elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil .Elle put entendre alors un doux murmure…

-Bonne nuit, Natsuki...Rêve pour moi....

Voilà!Premier chapitre terminée!^^Alors vos commentaires? Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver prochainement, alors en attendant je vous laisses imaginer se qui pourrais se passez par la suite!!


End file.
